Geodude (Starter Squad) vs Monty Mole
Geodude vs Monty Mole is a collaboration Death Battle by Vrokorta & Fireballsyum, & the first episode of Vrokorta's unique season, Geodude's Rock Solo. It pits Geodude from Starter Squad against Monty Mole from the Mario series. Description Geodude makes his debut on the wiki, & he faces off against a fellow ground dweller. Has Geodude's time come, or is Monty Mole's end near? Interlude Wiz: There are plenty of powerful earth-based characters in fiction. Gaara, Bouldergeist, Onix, Toph- Boomstick: But today, we're gonna show some love to the little guys. Wiz: Geodude, the Lizard Slayer, from Starter Squad. Boomstick: And Monty Mole, one of Bowser's many underground troops. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Rules *To keep things more fair, Monty Mole will not have info from Mario Party. *This fight will only use base Monty Mole. Alternate & boss Monty Moles won't be included. Geodude (Vrokorta) (Pokemon Music) Wiz: Many are familiar with the world of Pokemon. Friendly monsters, aspiring children, comedic villains- Boomstick: And killer bees. Wiz: Again with Beedrill? Why won't you let this go? Boomstick: Cause it's canon. Wiz: *Sigh* Anyways, Pokemon, you love it right? Well, we're not talking about that world. (Stop Music) Boomstick: We're talking about a cold, harsh world where only the strongest survive. (ROCK SMASHER) Wiz: When Caterpie were threatened by a menacing Charmander that killed their kind for personal gain, they took to serious tactics, & started training their own Pokemon to end his terror once & for all. Boomstick: Pokemon training Pokemon? Why? How? Wiz: It's a bit of a running theme in Starter Squad. Moving on, one of those trained Pokemon was Geodude, one of the greatest rivals to Charmander's strength. Not much is known about his life, but we can assume he was stolen from a Pokemon trainer & trained by the Caterpie specifically to kill Charmander. And it shows. This guy eats, sleeps, & sings bloodlust. Boomstick: "Slaughtering those who are smaller, & too weak to resist. Your reign of terror is over, I'll crush all your bones with my fist!" Absolute bad***. And he doesn't just sing savage, he fights savage too. He'll punch, pound, slam, crush, grind, & throw opponents in quick succession to keep them from retaliating & maximize DPS to kill them as quick & efficiently as possible. He'll even grab a rock and attempt to crush opponents with it. Wiz: Seeing as this series takes place in the Pokemon world, it's highly likely that Geodude knows a few Pokemon moves. Based on the attacks he performs, we can assume he knows the following moves: * Tackle: An average full-body charge. * Rock Throw: Throws a rock at the opponent. * Smack Down: Throws a rock that knocks flying opponents to the ground. * Take Down: A powerful, reckless tackle that deals recoil damage. * Double Edge: A stronger version of Take Down. * Rock Tomb: Throws a giant rock to bury the opponent. (this isn't how the move normally works, but it's how Geodude uses it) * Rock Slide: Throws a giant rock at the opponent. 30% chance that the target will Flinch. * Headbutt: Slams the enemy with his head. 30% chance the target will Flinch. * Rock Smash (obviously): Punches the opponent. 50% chance of lowering the target's Defense. * Rock Climb: Slams into the opponent with enough force to scale a wall. 20% chance of Confusing the opponent. Wiz: Not only that, but judging by his notable durability, he may have the ability Rock Head, which protects him from recoil damage, which could make sense considering he never sustains any notable damage while fighting Charmander. He can also fly, which is yet another dubious flier in Vrokorta's battles. Boomstick: How did that become a running theme? Wiz: Beats me. Boomstick: Well then, time for feats. Geodude is strong enough to smash boulders with a strength of 0.035 tons of tnt, & throw boulders weighing 16 tonnes! That's like throwing 8 cars at once! He's not just strong either, he's fast too, capable of moving 1.44 meters, in 1 FRAME, that's 0.04 seconds, making for a normal movement speed of 36m/s! That's faster than a freaking car! Wiz: And his durability is even higher than his AP, since he can no sell hits from Charmander. Since Charmander could survive Geodude's bloodlusted onslaught, he'd have a durability of 0.035 tons of TNT. Later on, Charmander fights Whiskers, a Nidorina that could nearly overpower him. If Whiskers can harm him, she'd have to have a strength of 0.035 tons, & that'd scale to her durability since she harmed him with physical blows. By the end of the fight, Charmander has Whiskers nearly beat, so he'd have to have a strength of 0.035 tons as well. Since Geodude sustained no harm from Charmander, that'd mean Geodude's durability is far above his own AP. Boomstick: That's some bull**** scaling. Wiz: It's Vrok's scaling. Boomstick: That's what I said, bull**** scaling. Wiz: So finishing off with weaknesses, Geodude's one main weakness is water. Rock & Ground-type Pokemon take double damage from Water attacks, & since Geodude's both Rock & Ground-type, he takes 4x damage from water. And it's not just Water attacks, it's water in general. When fighting Charmander, he was tricked into smashing a rock & drowning in a pool of water. Even though he can fly, he wasn't able to escape this watery fate, & presumably died from the water. Boomstick: We lost ourselves a real bad*** that day. Wiz: Even with these weaknesses, Geodude wasn't trained for nothing. He's one of the toughest members of the Caterpie army, & you'll be lucky to escape him with your life. Geodude: I will end your liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife! Monty Mole (Fireballsyum) Boomstick: So, you're a giant turtle king trying to kidnap a neighboring princess. What do you do? Pull out all the stops and attack with your military? Or... what the... Wiz: Attack her Italian plumber boyfriend with turtles and moles? Yep. Boomstick: Oh. Well... That's something. ''' Wiz: Surprisingly, one of the most powerful members of the Koopa Troop is not a Koopa, but the Monty Mole. Introduced in Super Mario World, these tiny subterranean baddies have one track to their minds, and it points toward Mario. When it senses the plumber coming toward its burrow, it will dig its way out of the ground, leap an incredible distance into the air, and shoot after him like a rocket. '''Boomstick: A furry, blind rocket! By the way, Mario is easily faster than the fastest human runner in the world in real life, and in their debut appearance, Monty Moles were actually faster than the hero! That means these little beasts are easily moving around 30 miles per hour, and that's not even the start! Wiz: Indeed. Despite having little to no actual combat prowess, a Monty Mole more than makes up for its lack of experience with pure speed and raw strength. In the game Mario Super Sluggers- Boomstick: Y'mean the baseball game? Wiz: Yes. The baseball game. Boomstick: What kind of feats are you supposed to get from that?! (Shows Monty Mole hitting Mario's Fire Ball) Boomstick: ...Oh. OH. Wiz: Mario's Star Throw, Fire Ball, allows him to throw the baseball so fast, it ignites on fire. According to this calculation, it takes a speed of approximately Mach 2 for fabric or leather to catch fire from movement alone. Boomstick: Aroldis Chapman, take some notes! And Monty Mole can easily react and swing a Fire Ball to the fences, meaning his reaction time has to be FASTER than that! ''' Wiz: That's not all. Monty can survive being hit by a pitch at that speed, and his fur isn't even singed when he does, meaning he likely has at least some pyro-resistant qualities in addition to his durability. '''Boomstick: Oh, and the mole plays soccer, too. Of course, the mole plays soccer. Wiz: And he's very proficient at it, too. Specifically, the scoring part. When Monty uses his own special strike, he burrows under the ground with the ball, charges forward underground, and pops up to shoot. But look at the trail behind him. In order to create a tunnel of that magnitude in the time he takes to do so, Monty's strength needs to be about... building level?! From a mole?! Boomstick: Um, Dimentio and Culex exist and you're surprised that the mole is building level? Anyways, Monty's got some other interesting stuff he can pull. He can tank being hit by a speeding off-roader driven by King Bowser himself- and makes the car spin out in the process! That means that this mole is taking a hit of over 2 tons and not even FLINCHING! That's some Tatsu focus right there! Wiz: And for anyone concerned with Monty Mole's range, he can... throw rocks? I mean, his AP does scale to his durability because he can hit Fire Ball right back at the pitcher, so this little guy's got a monster arm on him. Boomstick: But the underground has its problems. Monty Moles, more so than all of Bowser's other troops, are aggressive and hotheaded and are ALWAYS looking for blood. They usually miss when they attack Mario, and this recklessness combined with their crazy speed means they don't exactly have the best reflexes. Not to mention, they die to a single hit from Mario. I mean, that's not much of a weakness, but... Wiz: Like a normal mole, Monties appear to be blind. They rely on their other senses to get the job done and sense opponents. This poses a problem when they are up against close fighters like Mario. Also, they are incredibly lazy and prefer napping to battle, even if their territory is disturbed. Boomstick: But don't underestimate this terror from the deep! ...That's not what I-''' Monty Mole: Great granite gumdrops! I was in the middle of a spectacular nap! Why'd you have to wake me?! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this deba- '''Boomstick: There is no debate, just a couple of earth dudes fighting. Wiz: ... right. Let's just see who wins. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!!! Who do you think will win? Geodude Monty Mole Draw Who are you rooting for? Geodude Monty Mole Both Death Battle (Vrokorta's Half) The warriors of the Caterpie Army were going about as they usually did, training, eating, guarding, etc. Two Caterpie stood guarding the entrance to the main cave. Caterpie 1: Hey, do you think the Lizard's gonna come here? Caterpie 2: Knowing him, he's bound to find us eventually. That's why we must always be prepared. Caterpie 1: Right, always prepared. Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling & hit the ground. Caterpie 1 & 2: The Lizard! However, this was no Charmander, it was a brown mole creature, Monty Mole. He hadn't expected there to be a cave system here. Caterpie 1: Aw, that's not the Lizard, it's a cute mole. Hey mole, wanna join the Caterpie Army? Monty Mole looked in the Caterpie's direction, & he realized how hungry he was. Monty Mole: Worms, my favorite. Monty Mole grabbed Caterpie 1 in his paw. Caterpie 1: Aw, he wants to give me a hu- Monty Mole bit off Caterpie's head & chewed it up. Caterpie 2: *Gasp* How dare you! Caterpie 2 ran at Monty Mole, but he simply repeated the process with his other paw. Monty Mole finished his victims, & patted his belly. Monty Mole: What a lovely snack, though I could certainly go for more-'' Monty Mole stopped as he turned around to see an entire civilization of Caterpie in his midst. ''Meanwhile... An impaired Butterfree wearing a Metapod shell was flying through the caves. She & her Pokemon were quite hungry after their training, & were ready to get something to eat. However, when she reached the main room, she saw an absolute slaughterhouse filled with scared & dead Caterpie. Butterfree: What the heck?! WHAT KIND OF JOBS ARE YOU DOING THAT EVERYTHING GOES TO HE** THE MOMENT I'M GONE FOR 10 MINU- She then laid eyes on Monty Mole, who looked happier than ever as he munched on Caterpie. Butterfree: Hey! Monty Mole turned to her, still holding a headless Caterpie in hand, as she pulled out a Poke Ball. Butterfree: You take one more bite & I'll make you regret you ever showed your face here! Butterfree's voice seemed to cut through the chaos as everything suddenly went quiet. Monty Mole & Butterfree stared at each other for about a minute, neither blinking, neither moving a muscle. Monty's eye twitched first, before he lifted his paw, and took another bite of the Caterpie nestled in it. Butterfree: Oh you are SO DEAD! (Ultimate Hard Rock) Butterfree tossed her Poke Ball, sending her Pokemon out in mid-air. When the Pokemon landed, it knocked a large amount of dust into the air. Monty Mole shielded his eyes before looking to see what had just shown up. As the dust cleared, he saw a stone creature with two arms sitting on the ground. Geodude. Geodude: Ooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh aaaaaaaoooohhhh! Monty Mole could feel a fight coming, & dropped his Caterpie corpse as he readied for battle. Geodude rushed directly at him. FIGHT! Monty Mole raised his arms to block a punch from Geodude, but was immediately smacked into the air by the following uppercut. Geodude leaped after him. Geodude: Consuming those who are smaller, & too weak to resist! Geodude caught up with Monty, & punched him towards the ground before lunging at him, fist outstretched. Geodude: Your reign of terror is over, I'll crush all your bones with my fist! Monty Mole hit the ground, but rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Geodude's attack, the rock Pokemon colliding with the ground & knocking up more dirt. Geodude: Your di-nner - here - is - done... Geodude lunged out of the dust & grabbed Monty. Geodude: I - will - end - your fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Monty managed to throw Geodude off & started clawing his face, leaving several gashes in his rocky surface. Geodude gave him a menacing glare before throwing several punches at the mole. Geodude: You eat my people liked fries, now it's time for your demise! Geodude knocked Monty to the ground & started to whale on him. Geodude: You'll now feel the brunt of a force hard & blunt, it's time I cut you down to size! Monty Mole suddenly pulled out a baseball bat & thwacked Geodude in the head with it, catching the Pokemon off guard. The mole followed up with a series of bat strikes before Geodude recomposed himself & started countering his blows. Geodude: Because you invaded my home, I'll make you as ancient as Rome. I'll smash & punch, you'll no longer munch, there's no turning back, your bones I will crunch! Geodude's fist clashed with Monty's bat, & the two stood in a power struggle. The mole tried his best, but Geodude was gradually overcoming him, he had to act fast. He knelt down, grabbed a rock, & threw it at Geodude. The rock Pokemon recoiled, & Monty used this chance... TO RUN! The mole turned tail & started bolting down the corridors of the cave. As he ran, he could still hear Geodude. Geodude: You think from this cave you will fly!? No, instead you will die! Die! Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! Even with his head start, Monty Mole found that Geodude was fast approaching. He had to act fast (again). However, he first had to stop behind a rock. He should NOT have eaten so many worms. Monty Mole could still hear Geodude chanting "DIE!", he knew he couldn't outrun him. He looked down at the ground, & realized he didn't have to "run". Geodude smashed the rock Monty was standing behind, but only saw a hole in the ground. Geodude: Hmmm. Geodude rushed into the hole, where Monty Mole was digging his escape tunnel. (Fireballsyum's Half) Monty's claws bored through the earth as he made his getaway. If he remembered right, somewhere around here there had to be... YES! The two combatants fell into a cavern, Geodude bashing his way through the rock Monty hadn't yet dug through. "Your time on this earth has run over, your ending is nearly in sight. You think you'll stop what's coming, but your doom is here toni-" His arm shot up and intercepted a projectile headed right for him. Catching the missile-like object, he looked down and examined it. "A... a soccer ball?" The rock was too confused to continue singing... until he noticed Monty standing across from him, holding the baseball bat from before and grinning widely. Geodude instantly knew what the mole wanted. And, in some sick, twisted paradox of warrior's satisfaction... Geodude wanted to give it to him. "Your sportsmanship covers no murder, I'll end this with eternal blows..." The rock tossed the soccer ball into the air and slammed his fist into it, firing it at Monty, who wound up with his bat and rebounded it. Geodude punched the ball again, and a deadly game of volleyball ensued. "The demons of Earth will reclaim you, down into the depths you will go!" Now the ball was flying like a bullet, and both fighters were Ora-ing and Muda-ing it back and forth, back and forth, its speed creating a gust of wind that almost blew them both over, until finally, Monty missed a shot and the ball was launched past him, bouncing off the walls and losing almost no momentum. Now the battlefield had a new obstacle, and Monty was ready to take advantage of it. He dove under the ground, avoiding the spherical missile, while Geodude flew out of its way. Monty burst out of the ground, his claws slashing chips out of Geodude's rocky face. The stone reached out, grabbed Monty, and threw him into the air, then rose up to start his own devastating combo. "You'll never leave this hole..." Monty's eyes were blurring. He glanced down and saw his baseball bat on the ground, splintered and useless. The soccer ball was still bouncing around the room. Wait... The mole reached out weakly, grabbed Geodude, and hurled him against the ball, which flew back upon being struck. Newton's third law of motion: Every action has an equal, opposite reaction. Geodude's striking against the soccer ball sent him flying back against Monty, who slammed into a wall and peeled off of it like a 1930s cartoon character, dropping to the ground. The mole got up and stepped forward, his claws raised to defend himself for one last strike. The ball ricocheted off of the ceiling, rocketed toward the ground, and smashed into Monty, sending him flying into the air. Geodude caught the mole in midair and stared right into his eyes. "Your life ends now, MoooooOOOLE!" And with a savage war cry, Geodude hurled Monty at the flying soccer ball AGAIN. Monty let out a horrified BIP BIP BIP! as he slammed into the ball, flying up off of it and directly toward Geodude's outstretched fist. And the bloodthirsty stone was taking no prisoners. "You're cornered now, say your goodbyes... One final strike and you will-" SPLAT! "Die!" Concurrent with the final word of his song, Geodude's arm RIPPED STRAIGHT THROUGH Monty's body with a punch that shook the cave. A gaping wound nearly bisected the mole. His body was twitching, and he slid off of Geodude's fist and plummeted to the rock below, hitting with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath... then his lungs collapsed in on themselves and he died instantly. It was over. The threat to the Caterpie nation had been extinguished once and for all. Geodude, panting, reached up to feel his face with one hand. He'd lost a good amount of his rocky mass during the battle... he'd have to rest, he assumed as he flew up through the hole in the ground to return to Butterfree. If the Lizard came, Golem, Whiskers, or even the new recruit would kill him. That much could be assured. K.O.! Results Boomstick: MOLE DOWN! MOLE DOWN! Someone call PETA! Wiz: You make that same joke every time and it's never funny. Boomstick: You're never funny. Wiz: This fight was surprisingly close; in fact, in some stat-related areas, Monty was actually more proficient than Geodude. Specifically, speed. Boomstick: Yeah, the guy has Mach 2 reaction speeds, whereas Geodude can barely crest 80 miles per hour. But remember, reaction and movement are two different things. Monty's tiny legs can barely take him 30 miles per hour, and that's when he's bloodlusted, rested, and absolutely booking it. Not to mention, Geodude can still fly, which poses a HUGE problem for Monty. ' Wiz: Monty was also much more durable as a STAT, able to take hits from Mario. Against Geodude, that would be HUGE... except for one thing. Monty's durability couldn't help him all that much when Geodude was simply so oppressive. It may not have ''much bearing on the match, but we researched boxing trends and found out that Geodude has a primarily Swarmer battle style, whereas Monty, a hit-and-run fighter, possesses the style of Outboxer. 'Boomstick: And therein lies the trouble. Geodude hits so hard, and so MUCH, that even if Monty ''could get in good strikes to defend himself, they'd be nowhere near enough for him to gain the upper hand. So while Monty was stronger & more durable, Geodude's speed & tactics allowed him to overcome this advantage. Wiz: Experience also played a massive role in this battle. While Monty Mole has done more (considering all his appearances throughout the Mario series), answer me this: How many brawler rocks can you assume that a normal Monty Mole has fought? Boomstick: None. Absolutely none. Wiz: And how many close-combat, rock-throwing moles can you assume that a Geodude has fought? Boomstick: None? Wiz: He's a Geodude who lives underground. Diglett and Dugtrio, Boomstick. Heck, even Sandshrew fits somewhat. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Anyways, both fighters had some helpful animalistic instincts, but Monty's were a lot less pronounced since he's... you know... lazy. Meanwhile Geodude was trained to be a cold-blooded killer, and it shows. Not only that, but Monty's lack of sight would've been a huge problem, given that Geodude can see perfectly well even in a cave lit only by the flame of a Charmander's tail. Wiz: Finally, Geodude's punches and grabs reach a lot farther than Monty's, because Geodude has much longer arms. That in and of itself would force Monty into a potentially deadly situation every time he attacked with anything other than a rock or a soccer ball. Both of which Geodude, being rock himself, would resist. Boomstick: Monty tried to "dig" himself out of this "mole", but in the end, he "caved". Wiz: The winner is Geodude. Do you agree with Geodude vs Monty Mole? Yes No Dunno Did you enjoy Geodude vs Monty Mole? Yes No Something inbetween How many stars would you rate Geodude vs Monty Mole? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Stat Comparison Geodude +Faster movement speed +Superior lifting strength +Has fought people like Monty Mole +Flight +Superior combat =Intelligence -Less experienced -Weaker -Likely less durable Monty Mole +Stronger & more durable +Faster reaction speed +More experienced =Intelligence -Smaller arsenal -Hasn't fought someone like Geodude -Less lifting strength Next Time, on Geodude's Rock Solo Butterfree captured an anthropomorphic red cat in a poke Ball. Before she could leave, she was stopped by an anthropomorphic steel cat who wanted his final challenger back. Butterfree threw out her Poke Ball in retaliation, releasing Geodude. The cat stood in a fighting pose, thinking this fight was a much better alternative. Geodude vs Bionicat (TBA) Trivia *This fight was originally going to be written by Vrokorta alone, but since Fireballs wanted to collab on one, they decided it'd be this one. *This fight originally wasn't going to be the first in the season, but since was worked on first, it became Ep 1. *It was Fireballsyum who had the idea that Monty Mole would eat the Caterpies, since moles eat worms. **The stare down between Monty & Butterfree was also made by Fireballs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Fireballsyum Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Earth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019